Filler- Yaodum
A Third member- Enter Seireitou Hyuga Rokinsei yawned on Rion's back as he and Haizo flew cross a desert. "We gotta go to Yaodum to sighn up first." Rokinsei said. "We'll be there in no time with the shortcut we're taking." Rokinsei said, overconfident. "Then tell me.." Haizo said through the grinding of teeth. "..how we ended up in the DESERT!?" Haizo said. "Trust me kid, this is THE fastest way to get to Yaodum. Now wake me up when we get there." Rokinsei said, napping on Rion's back. "This is no time to sleep!!" Haizo said. "We better get there quickly..." Haizo said as he sat on Hitatsu's back. Four days passed. "Water... need water.." Rokinsei said, laying on Rion. "YOU DRANK FIVE GALLONS LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO! Now we only have a small container left!! What happened to that shortcut of yours?" Haizo said. "Shut up! I think I see it there over the horizon.. lets go!" Rokinsei said as Rion picked up speed. "Im sorry, you need three members to participate. If you find a third person, please come back." The clerk at the sighn up table said. "Well, I dont know anybody who rides a dragon besides me." Rokinsei said. "Same here." Haizo said, sighing. "But we cant give up yet. We have to enter and get that stone." "What stone" asked seireiotu poping out of nowhere "Why is he here?" Haizo thought. "The Kinryu Stone. All you need to know is that its very important." Haizo said as he looked at Seireitou. Seireitou began poking Rokinsei. "Some old lady called for me, according to Irounaku" said seireitou Rokinsei looked at Seireitou. "Well, since we got the time, might as well look around. I dunno about you, but I'm gonna go to the bar. You in?" Rokinsei asked Seireitou and Haizo. "I'll try to find someone." Haizo said as he walked off. Hitatsu followed. "Yeah, im gonna drink till i cant drink nomore!" seireitou said "What idiots" Haizo thought. Haizo heard laughter. Haizo looked to see a tall man holing some old man by the shirt. "You bumped into me, I think my leg is broken!" The man said as his friends laughed. "Best to leave it be. This happens all the time in Yaodum" Rokinsei said as he drank some sake. "Hey, quit it!" Haizo said as he ran over to the men. Rokinsei spit his drink out in surprise. Haizo grabbed the tall man's leg, and hit it. "OW! What was that for?!" the man said. "Your legs not broken! Leave him alone!" Haizo said. "You got some nerve kid." The man said as he tossed he old man away. "You picked the wrong fight, cause your messing with Magukura!" Magukura said as he threw a chair at Haizo. Haizo cut the chair easily. "Geeh!" Hitatsu said as he bit Magukura's butt. Haizo apeared with is blade to his throat "Leave now." Magukura ran away as fast as he could, along with his friends. "Thank you, swordsman! I am afraid I have nothing to give, but I do know of a place where there are very good dragons." The old man said. Seireitou was drinking with Rokinsei as Haizo burst in Getting a Partner "Seireitou! What's your opinion on dragons?" Haizo asked. Rokinsei just continued drinking. "They are cool, i guess" he replied to a sweating Haizo Rokinsei guessed wha was coming. "No way this guy is gonna be our third member.. we need a strong player with a good dragon." Rokinsei said. "Seireitou is very strong!" Haizo said. "Haizo.." Rokinsei said, surprised. "..Either way, strong or not, he needs a dragon." Rokinsei sat back and drank some more. Haizo said "Well luckily there is a place where dragons are..you in?" "Ah, sure, why not" he smiled Haizo smiled. "C'mon, lets go." Haizo said as he and Seireitou left the bar. "Aww, right now? I just got ym drink.." Rokinsei got up and left the bar sulkingly. Shi-no Shikatabei Plain "Move east, Rion." Rokinsei said as Rion picked up speed. "The old man said the place was called Shi-no Shikatabei Plain, home to some of Dorakuzan's rarest Dragons." Haizo said to Seireitou, who were both on Hitatsu's back. "But the Dragons there are stubborn. Getting one as an ally will be tough." "Go on" said seireitou "What else is there to say? Go thee, get a dragon, and we're good." Rokinsei said, not even facing them. "Thats pathetic!! You hae no idea whats going on, do you?... As I was saying.." Haizo turned back to Seireitou. ".. The king of the plain goes by the name of Okkonokunei. You must get his approval to even set foot on the plain, let alone have a dragon. So You better hope.." Haizo said, but was interupted by a sword flying by them. "Go no further!!" a voice said from below. The Dragons stopped and decended to the ground. "State your buisness!" The girl demanded that was down there. Haizo got off Hitatsu, and Hitatsu retuned to his normal size. "We are here to consult Okkonokunei." Haizo said, smiling slightly. "Permission denied!" The girl said with hostility in her voice. "That is enough, Hitohana." A voice came from behind. "O..Okkonokunei!" The girl, whose name was Hitohana, said. Okkonokunei looked down at Haizo, Seireitou, and Rokinsei. "Ah, I have heard rumors about you. Haizo, chosen warrior of Hikami. Seireitou, ruler of the Kitsune. What buisness do you two have here?" Okkonolunei said. Rokinsei looked pissed. "Hey!!! Im here too!!" Okkonokunei ignored this. As Haizo was about to explain, a loud blast came from behind them. A large dragon was blasting the plain. "Another intruder. You. Defeat this dragon and I will assist you in anyway possible." Haizo looked at the dragon. "Okay, lets go" Haizo said as he went over to the Dragon. Rokinsei got onto Rion and they flew away. "I'll see ya back at Yaodum! Bye!!" Rokinsei said to Hazo and Seireitou. "He is just going to ditch us?" Haizo thought. Hitatsu enlarged and Haizo got onto his back. One blast and the dragon was down. Haizo went back over to Okkonokunei and Seireitou. Haizo explained everything to Okkonokunei and about how they needed a dragon. "I apologize, but I cannot allow any Dragons of mine to leave." Haizo flinched. "Dammit..ugh.. lets go." Haizo said as he and Seireitou left on Hitatsu's back. Seireitou heard a small flap of wings behind them, and looked. Nothing was there. He turned back around, and the noise continued. "Yo Haizo, something is folloing us." Seireitou said, pointing behind him. A small horn could be seen. Hitatsu lowered his elevation, and a long, serpentine dragon appeared. "Thats the dragon we defeated back at the plain. Looks like it got abandoned and is following us. How convinient." Haizo said as Seireitou assumed what was coming next. "Well, he's better than your stubby Dragon. Sure, why not." Seireitou said, smiling. Seireitou jumped off Hitatsu and landed on the Dragon. The Dragon roared and a bolt of lightning hit the area next to them. "Wow. Impressive." Seireitou said. "It said its name was Rakurai. Looks like he has accepted you as his master. Good. Now that THAT is settled, lets go back to Yaodum." Haizo sai as he and Seireitou flew back. Part 3- Draconic Hell- The Tournament Begins